


Cowboy Cameras

by RoboticHeren



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Being Lost, Celebrities, F/F, Gen, Internet Famous, Mommy Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticHeren/pseuds/RoboticHeren
Summary: Ardata has always felt trapped in her career path, but one faithful encounter with an unsavoury individual leaves her in desperate need of a break as well as a new identity. In seeking it she finds love, but how long can it last?
Relationships: Ardata Carmia/Skylla Koriga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. What a great stream.

Two moons shine bright against the cloudy night sky, like stage lights, gazing down on the performance bellow. 

An elegant troll stands cloaked amidst a dark sidestreet. Her hair is a luxurious sheen against the flickering streetlights, which seem to have been 'repaired' multiple times. Everything, matching tonight, has a cold metallic glow to it which she supposes makes sense given the neighbourhood. They tend to mass produce the lowblood areas for convenience sake, so if a hive was burned down, or a troll went missing it wouldn't be too much off a poor architect's mind. Course the reason this young lady was here fell specifically on that fact. 

Ardata leans an eye out of the alleyway, removing the curtain of darkness from her body just enough to see the state of this street... 

It's such a mess. Bags of rubbish and discarded cans litter the floors while rusty stains coat several walls, if there was any verb more wretched or deplorable to use than filthy she would have used it to describe the scene. And those lowbloods are ment to clean up as a job? She smiles slightly to herself, they would probably get culled on the spot if they were ever seen in this area. Perfect. Only the desperate ones would have the globes to be here, and the desperate ones were always in need of a helping hand.

It's not that she loves the hunt per say, but the thrill of cutting corners is rather useful when you need to keep a steadily increasing view count stable. Knowing where and when the best content can be found is imperative, her viewers deserve only the best after all. 

Speaking of... 

Ardata clicks the topmost button of her lapel, a faint blue light shining into place. She grimaces. So much for hidden... This is the last time she buys anything from an Indigo, always needing to put their colour on everything, did those lumbering oathes even know the word discrete!? Never mind, never mind, she can improvise! Just like always. She's great at it, the best even! 

Ardata calms herself for a moment with a few deep breaths letting her persona pour in with utmost clarity. The audio feed will most likely be streaming it out as a dull whisper. A good mood setter with genuine atmosphere and it also helps with her prep. Corners cut. Absolute genius. She does this for a few more seconds before holding mid breath at just the right point in time that it feels jarring and off kilter. She knows exactly how to build a scene and with one more second of silence she speaks.

"Are you watchiiing my dearest friiiends?  
Enjoyiiing the viiiew?  
Keepiiing an eye out for your precious Ardata  
Of course you are. Only the cruelest wretched beiiings would keep leave a lady waiiitiiing  
And we both know you aren't eiiither of those  
Mmmmhmmmhh"

She lifts her hand over her mouth in a practiced motion, it feels rather silly for her to do this in such a public place sometimes, but only when she's truly alone. It's a good thing, she thinks, that her fan base suggested this method of filming. The increased coverage and different angle of her projects will most certainly bring in new viewers. Most likely the indigo or violets who think themselves above dirtying their hands. They weren't wrong, in fairness she never did any murdering herself.

No, her guests were all too kind to offer.

"hmmmm  
What new blood shall iii acquiiire today  
iiit has been awfully lonely wiiithout our dear bronze and burgundy  
They diiidn't even apologiiise to me for leaving  
You would thiiink one or the other would know how to properly prepare a meal for my lusus  
Imbeciiiles couldn't tell poiiison from salt  
Though iii suppose that's what iii get for being so trustiiing of lowbloods  
iiit's a good thing iii had them test iiit beforehand otherwise iiit could have been such a diiisaster for them  
Oh how embarrassiiing  
Mmmhnmmmmhhmm  
mhwahahahahaha"

She smiles a deeper unseen grin against the rhythm of her voice. Good, she's shown her brand, an example of her previous work and she given out a relatable message of class which will endear any highbloods to her brand. They are eating it up. She's on a role. She keeps going.

" I beliiieve you are now aware of thiiis new upgrade  
Many of my kiiind donors asked for a behiiind the scenes of my process  
And who am iii not to obliiige a few more eyes iiin my escapades  
So I shall allow iiit this tiiime and tiiime alone  
iii hope you're watchiiing closely"

She continues like this in a light whisper slowly letting her voice fade into the background, she hopes to any imaginary force that the camera is in focus of the street. It is possible to fix some things post production but this is not one of them, and it would be such an embarrassment to her career if she made her whole audience watch this in a blurry haze. Still she keeps it going, letting the anticipation set in. No one has crossed this street for roughly an hour but she knows it's coming. She breathes, she pauses, she waits.

And then, in the low light of a far lamp, a shadow flickers. Ardata turns her body with as much careful grace as she can surmise, her three eyes locking in on her target.

They are rather lanky and brightly coloured, she might have mistaken them for a lamp post if not for the four cylindrical horns or the large amount of yellow leaking from them. Legs fumbling for solid ground they stumble around several waste bags. It would seem that they are attempting to run, but failing rather miserably. Ardata thinks of an aquatic lusus flailing out of water.

She lets them stumble just a little closer before revealing herself to her poor patron. Their one visible eye light up dramatically, hope and desperation mixing together in a visceral blend. They lift their one good arm up to her and she smiles the warmest smile she can muster as she speaks.

" my my What a piiitiiiful thiiing you are  
Reachiiing from the foul depths of fiiilth to the heiiights of the heavenly Ardata  
Are you askiiing for somethiiing from me?"

The troll begins to open their mouth.

" iii did not give you permiiissiiion to speak!!!  
How very rude of you to iiinterrupt someone who's talkiiing  
iii should have you culled on the spot just to save others from the horror of your etiiiquette  
But iii wiiill forgiiive you for now as iii am a very graciiious troll  
iiin fact iii am so graciiious iii shall even offer you a place iiin my hiiive  
As long as you do something for me that iiis  
Do you understand? "

There is a brief pause. Possibly for the troll to wonder, what the fuck.

"You can try thiiinkiiing of another optiiion all you want but iiit's clear to both of us what you'll choose  
iii saiiid do you understand.  
iii cannot be kept waiiitiiing liiike thiiis"

They silently nod.

"Good  
Stand"

The troll recoils a little in surprise, but complies without even the slightest bit of hesitation. A little unusual that she didn't need her powers to carry out this action but willing participants weren't completely out of the ordinary. Though the lack of conflict might make for a boring drama, it would certainly be interesting to find out what their breaking point is. She'll keep that in mind.

They stumble half wheezing to their feet with reckless energy, every action overextended and clumsy. Eventually they meet Ardata at chest level, which appears to be several inches from their usual posture, given the sloutch.

" come "

They do.

It's a little too fast.

It doesn't matter, Ardata knows already the haste associated with running away. They probably know they're safe but their life or death response hasn't turned off yet. All too common around this alleyway, or neighbourhood, or basically this whole planet. It's left them squeamish, vulnerable and a little skittish. It's mildly irritating, so she puts a stop to that. 

Without batting an eye she extends her mind, concentrating specifically on their left ankle, she imagines The action as if it were her own. The tired feeling of her foot as it moves at too far an angle, her weight shifting in just the right direction needed, the slowed down reaction time. How careless.

They fall to ground with a wet thud, a slight moan trickling out of them, or was that a growl? If it were, she should be rather offended. So she will be, after all, they didn't even apologise.

"What arrogance makes you thiiink you can act so uncouth around the great ardata  
And then proceed to blame anyone but yourself.  
What a piiitiiiful creature you are  
iii hope no other conveniiiences occur otherwiiise iii may cut my losses short riiight now"

They stare at her for a few seconds, somewhat hopeful at that last remark, but before she can make a comment they nod. Without breaking eye contact they slowly stand up, this time it feels more robotic, methodical. Hmm this is not good. 

She feels that perhaps those weren't her best lines, there wasn't enough build up or goading or tension. God she wishes she could make another take. Nevermind that trolls reaction... Perhaps she should let them speak.

" now apologiiise"

The yellow's focus hasn't left her, they blink dryly as a few seconds pass. It's as if they are weighing the command as an option they could consider making to a troll so high on the hemospectrum. It would seem their decision is silence and insubordination as all they do is smirk.  
Well, that is certainly not what she expected. But God, the drama!!!

"Have iii said a joke?  
or have you finally realiiised your exiiistence encapsulates one  
Mhmmmhhh  
But pleasantriiies asiiide  
You better fuckiiing apologiiise"

A quiet standoff takes place in the dingy alley, the tension thickens and the atmosphere builds to a crescendo. Ardata's fingers twitch with the anticipation, she'll make them choke themselves while saying some witty phrase like 'if you don't wish to waste your breath I will help you' it will be a perfect break point for the stream, though admittedly she will have to lug an unconscious body back to her hive. But such are the sacrifices needed for art.

All these plans line up perfectly in her mind, but a sudden break in the silence upends it in an instant. The familiar whir of a drone trickles into earshot from an unknown position. The troll doesn't so much as flinch. Something is wrong.

But what.

Ardata has done this song and dance for sweeps now, everything about this situation should be correct. She turns her head lightly careful not to show panic, just a normal proportion of disgust. There must be something she missed, some discernable quality which separates this one from the rest. A hint of teal? perhaps some highblood sheltered them since grubhood just for today?. 

And then she sees it.

Like a wip, Ardata mentally cracks into them, snapping their jaw wide open. No no no.

No no no no no no no no no

They don't have a tongue. She's so fucking screwed.

A familiar honk echos across the street, somehow surrounding her at every angle. A corny clown voice shortly follows.

"£yyy yo people what's popin  
€imes up and u know what that means?  
¥t's time to get SAVAG£!!!!"

Oh no. Oh god. Oh fuck.

She has become legally dead. That obnoxious air horn reverberating around her, confirms every sinking suspicion in her gut. Where is it coming from!! Ardata needs to know so she can run, but the second she's visible it'll be too late. How can she escape this troll catch 22 in one piece!! 

Funnily enough, It reminds her of one of her death traps. No. It doesn't remind her, it IS one of her death traps. That lazy hack!!! God, if she wasn't about to die right now she would be all levels of pissed, alll of them.

Ok ok she needed to think. These traps always had a loophole attached, after running so many she'd found multitudes. It's pretty incredible really, how a slow painful death can motivate trolls beyond the boundaries of her games. And if they could get out of it she most certainly can. After all she is the Great Ardata.

First things first, she needed a meat shield, not too hard to find. Though golds don't always work with 100% compliance (it was more 50%) the weak state they were in gave her a reassuring window. Still it's a lot simpler than she expected, they do nothing to stop her grasp as she takes over their body. Why is it so easy with this thing!!!? Good God it's like chewing cotton candy, this is the weakest mind she has ever met!!

Second thing a weapon. Well, she had a gold blood so, check! Though given their strange domeanor and single functioning eye, she wouldn't place all her bets on this cluckbeast. But that was fine, they had colour which ment they had power, even a firecracker would do in this situation. If nothing else but for the distraction.

Carefully, she slowed her breathing, and began moving them at a controlled pace to match her breaths. Her mind still latched onto her compatriots she begins to guide them over into one of the exits. She uses their eyes, ears, nose, anything for information. She smells and tastes no fago in the air, she heard no more hollering or airhorns in the distance, she sees nothing. The alleyway before her seems empty of all clowns stimuli. But is it safe? 

There is one sense Ardata never liked connecting with, it always left her feeling vulnerable, raw and ragged. But against a purple's chuckle vodos she needed to sense it. The fear. 

She opens herself to it and like a dam, emotion bursts on to her. Her body quakes as if it's been plunged into a freezing lake, every image from her eye is bloody and dripping. Honks echo in the background ringing her ears in a symphony of pain. Her body goes rigid, or is it their body? Everything is blending together her feelings and actions tied up in this bow of utter terror. And good fucking God her head hurts!!

He's not visible there, but her improvised metal detector doesn't lie. She channels her headache into a static burst, making energy and dust fly everywhere. Their lasers are far below average but they get the job done as half of the adjacent walls are struck around them. It would almost be exhilarating, if not for the fact she's feeling more and more terrified with every waking moment. 

She doesn't let herself make the rookie mistake of checking whether she hit him. She knows she didn't. What she needed was a distraction, and as she commands them to run forwards she severs the mental link. The fear doesn't leave her, but her vision suddenly returns to a vague flavour of blurred normality. 

And then she runs.

The rhythmic clacking of her heels against the pavement and the gentle swishing of her clothes reminds her She is alive, She is vulnerable. But that doesn't matter too much, she already knew, everybody knew. She's rushing down a main street now, packed with lowbloods of varying shades, it slows her speed but she needs the cover. 

Her plan was to reach a cooler district and simmer her content down for a few wipes. Loagen pauwll hadn't even seen her face, so it was unlikely he could continue his hunt. God she hated how she'd taken the bait like some half-witted rusty. Good thing no one-oh shit.

Right right right. Soooo she had brought a camera, which was currently streaming, to this specific event. Just, great. Outcome 1, some of her viewers recognises that clown's handiwork and puts together she nearly died back there thereby breaking the aristocratic and domineering persona she has so expertly crafted. Turning her into a laughing stock and likely driving her offline. Otherwise known as the lucky outcome. Outcome 2, one of her fans happens to enjoy her competitor more and decides to rat her out as the one who got away. And when she gets home or anywhere publicly visible she will be at the mercy of one of the most menacing torturers in the film industry.

Damn it, damn iiiiit. What was she going to do? She was a failure. They would never let her live this down, she's ruined!!! How can she get out of... 

Why has She stopped moving?

Oh… right... fear...paralysis... 

He's behind her.

"¥££T" 

The wind screams as a colourful club tears through the air above her. She can't move, every inch of her body is fixed in place. Even her eyes feel stuck as they watch it come down.

Almost reflexively she reaches out her mind to the nearest red, pulling them into the line of attack. It's not enough. The club collides with her head in a sharp crack, it sends her flying far further than physically possible. Maybe her head travelled separately, maybe her body is lighter than she expected or maybe she has now received permanent brain damage. Only time can tell, and she has not got a lot of it.

She hits the ground with a cold thud, ears ringing, eyes bleary and unfocused. All she can see is the crude outline of a scuttle buggy in front of her. Desperately she grabs onto the sides, and tests the door for any give. 

To her surprise... It opens... 

There is nothing safe about this situation but all warning lights are drowned out by the honking in the distance. It doesn't even cross her mind, that a scuttle buggy won't protect her, as she pulls her limp body into the vehicle. She's seen purples survive collisions before, on top 10 reasons you can't outrun a purpleblood. Heh. Maybe she should have taken that video's advise. Its hopeless, she might as well curl up into a miserable heap and let it happen, she's so tired. The noise outside is so muffled she has no idea how close he is. Any minuite now... 

Any...

Minute…


	2. Going on a road trip

The streets are bustling with a nervous ruckus as the festival continues to sing and cry. A crowd of blues are ushered to a special seating area, stocked with cool refreshments and comfy pillow chairs. A small cerulean girl with a beautiful blue dress giggles giddily as she skips over to the catered corner grabbing two large circular sweet breads from the counter. She pockets one before cautiously reaching for a third, which is promptly forbade by the scowls of her colbat acquaintances. With nothing much else do she runs off into the crowd with one of her prizes squarely inserted into her mouth.

In the ruckuss and applause she looks for someone. Her goal is not for a specific person but a specific type. Big, tall, imposing, and high of caste. All the best qualities one must look for In a friend. With a short scan she spots a purple blood that fits the description perfectly. Carefully she weaves her way to her mark making sure to keep within their field of view.

When the purple finally noticed her, the child puts on her bravest demeanour as she prizes her second treat out to them.

"Would iiit be favourable to you to receiiive thiiis offeriiing of deliiiciiious admiiirable goods?"

The purple blinks slowly, scratching their head in a disgruntled manner. Their eyes look to the crowd around them then back to the girl.

"Sure?"

They take the item and chew on it cautiously, they then wait for 5 minutes as both of them stand in perfect silence. After this awkward moment passes they finally eat it whole, all while not breaking she contact with the child.

The little girl is still smiling in a sharp toothy curve, her face visibly in pain. She clicks her kitten heels together and puffs out her chest while fixing her arms behind her back. 

" Do you wiiish to partake iiin the amiiicable exchange of exciiitement whiiich can be held by two or more partiiies"

" Whut?"

" iii am enquiiiriiing as to your avaiiilabiiiliiity to partiiiciiipate iiin a "game""

They again look around cautiously, but more puzzled than suspicious this time.

"ok?"

" Yay!!! :.)  
Oops iii mean :.o  
Exuberant!!! :.+"

"U hav a game in mind?"

"I um, appear to have no clue as to the uhh proceeding activity following a request"

"Yikes WoW,  
oW long U been pupated runt?"

"one and a half wiiipes today!!!  
And to be exact iii am 2.345 sweeps old  
Would that be a problem iiin thiiis relatiiion of good wiiill iiif such iiis the case???"

"O no, this relation jus got all the effing betta"

" Jubiiilant!!! :.D"

" yeah, ain't it just so… jubiiilant *snicker*  
oW about this, I got the perfect game for U"

" Really!!! :.o  
iii mean Excellent :.|"

The older troll rips a long plank of wood off a buildings adjacent scaffolding, they don't glance twice at the Numerous trolls who fall from its collapse.

"its simple, all you gotta do is catch the stick"

"Alright, iii am prepared >:.)"

The older troll raises their arm into an imperfect arch and tosses the branch far above the buildings around them. The girls head follows the entire motion, staring a little at the horizon as the item fades from view.

"iiit appears the iiitem iiis out of my reach"

"then go get it"

The little girl goes silent for a few moments, very confused, until she reaches a conclusion that satisfies her. She readjusts her smile to appear less crooked on her face.

"Oh iiit appears there has been a miiisunderstandiiing!  
iii am not iiin fact buiiilt to function as a barkbeast  
iiit iiis understandable giiiven my short stature but giiiven my abiiiliiity to make cohesive speech iiit could be argued that you are not very observant"

The trolls smile drift seamlessly into a more menacing expression.

"U wanna be friends right?" 

"I beliiieve that iiis Correct"

"Then get  
the fuckin  
stick"

"iii um  
Ok  
But how can iii be certaiiin thiiis amiiicable exchange of graces wiiill not be a one siiided venture?  
iiif one were to stay whiiile the other retriiieved the iiitem how would that guarantee any satiiisfactiiion from the iiinstiiigating party.  
Surely iiit would be more favourable to accompany me duriiing the retriiieval processes as to ensure miiiniiimal poiiints of dejectiiiveness and iiincrease the tiiimeframe wiiith whiiich to form amiiicable bonds"

"…  
Whut?"

"Sciiience says you should come wiiith me :.,("

"…  
…  
U knoW What kid, you got me  
I'll go With if that's What you fucking want  
Just go on ahead,  
I'll…heh  
catch up"

She hesitantly moves in the general direction of the throw, constantly glancing behind her back to make sure her new friend is still there. Each time she does it seems as though the purple is standing closer to her. 

But still she continues to move, almost methodically, down the road steeling her breaths into a steady rhythm. She focuses on the music instead of the honks and whispers which grow louder with every step. She looks to a new troll every time the one she's looking at gets too bloody or mangled to handle. She tries to smile each time she catches a glimpse of her new friend but when she can no longer see what's ahead of her through the bloody haze she relents. 

"You appear to be usiiing chucklevodos am iii correct?"

"Well fuckin done troll Einstein  
What gave it aWay?"

"The Numerous um halluciiinatiiions  
Not that they are too much for a fellow hiiighblood liiike me to handle  
iiin fact iii can tell you take great priiide iiin your craft!  
You really capture the…uh detaiiils iiin those corpses  
It's just rather iiinconveniiient giiiven the priiimary goal of thiiis journey requiiires the use of my eyes"

There is an uncomfortable pause, a fog lifts from the little girl's mind.

" Yeah Ur right, that was aWfully inconsiderate of me to take away Ur sight like that  
U knoW I jus Wanted to shoW off my amazing talents  
But I guess I Went too far :'(

"You definitely diiid,  
but that's ok because iii wiiill always forgiiive my friiiends for theiiir unfavourable habiiits  
No matter how diiisturbingly iiintentiiional theiiir actiiions miiight seem!!!  
iiidentiiifying unseemly aspects iiin a relatiiionshiiip iiis an iiimportant step iiin changiiing ourselves for the better :.D"

"you know what?  
how about I make it up to you with something special?"

"Really!? :.O  
Wait iii mean legiiitiiimately!? :.+"

The trolls laughs at that in a tone shifting between a cackle and a roar. It alleviates the little girls worries, she thinks she will be safe regardless of how this encounter ends. So she doesn't mind too much when the troll grabs her hand and pull her along.

They walk further than the girl has ever gone before. The city stretches and bends in ways she never imagined it could, and soon enough she forgets the direction they're travelling. It all comes to a close when they reach a small cliff, the sound of waves and crashing overwhelming the girls senses.

She looks back to her acquaintance, only to find them a centimetre from her face. Instinctively she moves away to keep her personal space, forgetting about the empty space behind her. She grabs the horns of the troll in front of her to steady herself, but this makes them stare in rage. 

One of the purples hands clasp around the girls, pulling it to the open air. Carefully the hand begins to tighten over hers gradually constricting the blood flow until.

Snap.

She begins to yelp, but bites her tongue before she can vocalize anymore. Instead she fights against her fears as much as possible to say.

" iii, iii don't understand."

" of course U don't  
Look at that chummy face ,  
U think just cause you have a feW rusties beloW U, U can talk to me With that doe eyed idiot shit  
Bet U read all the books that blues feed themselves to make them less afraid  
Thought U could just Walk up to one of us With all Ur hoW to train Ur highblood bullshit, push all the right buttons and catch yourself a real one.  
Well I got something to tell U,  
U should be running, U should be afraid.  
Cause the only difference betWeen U and the paint on my holy Walls is a mallet and one hard bloW"

The trolls eyes suddenly snap open with an aggressive lurch causing the little girl to recoil slightly. The purple almost looks... Satisfied. They release her hand.

"NoW little girlie  
Do U understand?"

Her eyes look to the chasm beneath her and then to her limp fjngers, she balls her dress in her hand as much as her one fist can take and nods.

" iii do"

" No kid, U dont, cause I can still see U"

The purple edges forward pushing the little girl little by little closer to the pit behind her.

"let me give U a free lesson in how this Works"

The purples hand reaches out with a slow syrupy motion until a fist sits directly in front of her chest. All it takes is a flick to knock the child back, unbalencing her over the edge. 

"Fetch"

When Ardata wakes it is not all at once. There is an odd rattling which presses against her, almost purposeful in the ways it makes her uncomfortable. Small needles jabbing on her most sore areas, a scrapping sound of her horns against glass, a cold miasma which looms over her whole body shaking it to its core. Her mind can't quite grasp if these events occur simultaneously or in a set order, but she is certain they hurt. Nothing annoys her more than being estranged from clear and continuous thought patterns but she would suppose herself lucky, given the recent clown encounter, to even be alive.

So she sits there, and she waits...

Her top left eye is the first part of her body to move of her own free will. She commands it open with as much direct focus as possible straining against the tiredness. Even with all her efforts it moves upwards at a snails pace, completely unfocused on any part of her surroundings.

The world around her is a glassy blur of blues and teals and blacks and orange... Wait orange?

"You * awake? *|"

Her ears barely register the noise as a comprehensive language, while her mind struggles to catch up to her current situation. Still she makes a crass grunt that could be conceived as speech. The figure appears satisfied with this response as they nod and continue.

"* Right  
I don't know * what I expected * from a 3rd degree concussion * but at least you're not brain dead *|  
Moan once for Yes * nothing for no * Got it? *|"

Ardata goes silent for a few moments, formulating her response. She may be in a compromised state but she is NOT going to play FUCKING lassie. It hurts, but her vocal chords seems semi functional enough to save her dignity. Her reply ends up being slow and syrupy but she thinks she got her point across.

" N-No c-co-me-n-t"

She pulls her lips into a rough approximation of a smile. The troll now identified as teal and probably female? Simply nods again without turning her head seemingly indifferent to anything but the road ahead before continuing.

"Great * do you understand * what happened to you? *|"

" of c-course iii do"

As if she could forget.

"* Do you have anyone * who might be distressed * at your current situation? *|"

"M-miiilliiions"

"Anyone * you know? *|"

" …"

"Yeah * I figured *|"

"f-f-uck of-f"

"At least * you're feisty * That will be useful *|"

" W-w-hat d-o you w-ant?"

"Hmm * that is the question *  
I'm not quite sure to be honest * but my best estimate would be * money *|"

Ardata forces her other two eyes open just so she can roll them.

" w-iiith me"

She clarifies.

"I'm still trying * to figure that one out.*|"

Dangerous is the first thing that pops into Ardatas head, this troll was measuring her use. The intense stare she was giving the road ahead was not for safety, it was for caution. Wherever they were, she didn't want any witnesses. Slowly she pushes herself up to the nearest window, the seat beneath her caked in the cerulean blue remnants of her injuries. 

On the outside she can see nothing but vast empty wastes, a flat rusty surface extending miles beyond her. Any lights that may have been visible in the dead of night are clouded by the dawn glow tracing the horizon. 

They are alone.

Ardata reddies her mind to focus on the girl her fingers twitching in anticipation.

" iii take iiit you're giiiviiing me the scene iiit rou-"

There is a snap movement in the periphery of Ardata's vision, a short scraping sound and then a sudden sharp jolt that sends her flying forwards to one of the solid seats in front of her. Her face smashes into it with a tingly numb sensation which tells her both that she's been heavily drugged and that she can still feel some semblance of pain. It's really annoying.

Before any reply or moan can be made on her part her gracious host interjects.

"Ardata Carnea * famous grubtuber extraordinaire *  
Creator * of such classics as * 'Voidrot mustard goes on a battery scavenger hunt with nothing but false hope' * and * '5 rust bloods search for a key hidden inside one them, extreme gore edition' * but who could forget * 'Twelve orphans search endlessly for their 'lost' lussi but will mine find them first?' *  
Ring any bells? * |"

The troll is fully turned around, facing Ardata with a cold determined stare. Meanwhile Ardata is halfway down a seat cushion and seeing the world at a ninety degree angle. She is admittedly both flattered and embarrassed that this troll knows some of her earlier more unpolished works even in this compromised position.

"You a f-fan?  
Mnmmhm"

"Wow * you really do laugh * like an asshole *|"

" w-hat iiis your p-poiiint?"

"My point is * you are iconic *  
Which would * work well for you * in any other situation.  
But right now * it will kill you *|"

" And you f-eel the need to rescue your d-dearest celebriiity?"

"No * I'm not doing * what I feel *  
If I was * you wouldn't be * alive right now *|"

"How g-raciiious of you"

"I can't have loose ends * hanging about * it ruins business *  
Gets people culled *  
But you would know that already * wouldn't you? *|"

There is a brief tense silence that follows those words, it almost feels like some accusation. What the hell is wrong with anything in that sentence? That makes perfect sense in business!

" Yes iii suppose ii would  
Is thiiis the purpose of our joyriiide?  
Analysing me and then vaguely skiiirtiiing around the iiissue untiiil you make up your miiind what to do wiiith me?  
Spiiittiiing cold remarks at your superiiior to get some semblance of control iiin your liiife?  
Or are you fiiinally goiiing to say what you want from me?"

"I've been sitting * on a proposition *|"

Typical. Teals and their propositions...

" Oh gosh do tell, you have set up so much tensiiion iii can hardly handle iiit!!! "

"From one murder to another *  
I know what it's like * to be discovered * and to be on the run *|"

Before she can stop herself, an automated response bursts out of her mouth.

"iii am not a murderer.  
The term you're looking for iiis iiinfluencer  
Everything iii have done has been completely legal  
Why are you spouting that low blood riiights nonsense?  
Who cares about a bunch of rustiiies!!?"

The teal pinches her forehead. And continues at a purposely slow rate, almost like how one would speak to a wriggler.

"The * semantics * don't * matter *|  
No matter * what you * say *|  
You haven't * exactly * left yourself * with many friends *|  
Those * 'rusties' * aren't going to take your side * given your history *|  
And it's unlikely * you can go back to your neighbourhood * now that you have a bigger predator * chasing your tail *|  
So my proposal * is that you and I * work together * to kill him *|"

This didn't sound half bad... other than her involvement in the proceedings. It wouldn't be good for her brand, let alone her life, if she was convicted of being a clown murderer... But having a rumour skirting round might give her a few perks, as well as a better reputation amongst her fishy viewers. Still one question skirted her mind.

" …  
and how would that be favourable to you?"

"You mean * how would it be favourable * to kill loagan pawlle  
The imfamous grubtubber * responsible for filming * the dead body * of a violet *|  
Someone who * is currently hated * by his own caste * for 'selling out to the aristocrats' * and 'disrespecting the great messiahs' message' *|  
A troll who * coincidentally * has a huge bounty on his head * as a result of his * numerous * destructive exploits in his neighbourhood?  
I wonder *|"

Ardata glares at the tone the stranger continues to give to her sentences, as though she hasn't said something intelligent for a long time. She can't help what she says next.

" iii understand the hypothetiiical rewards of such a venture  
iii am just concerned wiiith the criiiteriiia needed to pull off such an actiiion"

The teal raises an eyebrow.

"Which * would be? *|"

Ardata smiles smuggly.

"Shooting a liiittle hiiigh aren't you?" 

She rolls her eyes and pinches her forehead.

"Don't try and patronize me * I've seen your show *|  
Cute * how you're attempting * to paint me * as the try hard *|"

"Cute how you assume iii will fall iiinto your arms at such a diiisgusting and rude proposal!"

The teal opens her mouth to speak before closing it in a puzzled double take motion.

"Fall into * my arms? *|"

One of the girls in the vehicle flushes a deep blue, while not subtly looking at the toned guns in question.

"That iiis...  
Not my iiintention as iii previously stated!  
Any iiinsiiinuatiiion that could possiiibly be drawn by my previiious statement iiis purely down to the liiisteners iiinterpretatiiion and nothiiing else!"

"Wow * you don't get out a lot * do you *|"

Ardata can see the smirk slowly creeping on the teals face, how dare she make such an assumption. She is SO out of her league. Being one caste below her wasn't much, but it was still enough for the authority to mean something. 

"Need iii remiiind you started iiit,  
perhaps iiit iiis you who iiisn't sociiially traiiined enough to recogniiise that fact  
Whiiich whiiile iii'm on that topiiic iiis so clearly eviiident!!!  
You haven't been nearly as accommodatiiing as you seem to beliiieve.  
I mean iiif you're goiiing to kiiidnap and recruiiit someone at least keep the tone consiiistent!!  
You can't even subdue your iiincumbent properl-"

"Just * shut up.  
Look * I'm honestly considering letting you dig a deeper hole for yourself * but unlike some people * I actually have a job to do *|  
If you're trying to butter me up * with your fly pitch moves * it isn't going to work  
let's not * get into the layers of issues * you definitely have * and just get back to my point  
This * is a business venture  
I've made * an offer  
You either take it * or refuse it  
I've already shown my skills * by the fact you are not some cerulean paint * on a mostly red wall  
So the question is * what do you choose?"

Ardata's mind could run through the obvious constraints of her situation, how she probably has the most favourable offer she could get. But right now rage fills her. Words are spiralling in her head like a tornado hooked on steroids, every sentence in that paragraph negs at a different part of her psyche. How dare she mock her, how dare she make assumptions of her, how dare she interrupt her!!!

So she does a very stupid thing .

"What are you thiiinking?  
Spiiiriiitiiing me away on some joyriiide and pressuriiing me to make a deciiisiiion whiiile iii'm iiin a vulnerable state. That's my tactiiic!I  
And attemptiiing to murder a hiiigh blood???  
What troll could thiiink to dwell on such a possiiibiiiliiity  
Especiiially a teal liiike you!!!  
even iiif iii were to complete such a deed everyone would know who did iiit  
the drones would find me by sundown!!!  
And my reputatiiion would be iiin shreds!!!  
Do you know how hard iiit iiis to buiiild a brand on soft core torture wiiithout beiiing overshadowed by hiiigher hues?  
Besiiides iii'm not iiin the market of consortiiing wiiith criiimiiinals to meet such ends!!!  
You fuckiiing iiimbeciiile!!!"

Throughout this harangue all that the stranger does is raise a single eyebrow on a neutral face. She waits for a few seconds after its finished, as if to say implicitly 'are you done?' Then runs her hands through her hair with a light sigh.

"Well * it was worth a shot *|  
Like it or not * you're as much a criminal as I am * in the face of the law  
I have killed the unkillable * and now * you have escaped a higher ups express killing order  
Both sentences being * immediate and brutal * termination  
But I guess * growing up as a high blood * has some perks of not having to think * about all that *|"

The teal reaches for the glove compartment to her side, and picks out a small red container. Nonchalantly tossing the item between her hands.

"In honesty * you didn't really have a choice * in whether you were bait or not  
I'm still going to use you * for that  
The choice was whether * you'd do it willingly  
And whether * you'd do it in your own"

"Are you sayiiing you're goiiing to force me to go along with your plan?  
Possijibly suggestiiing you wiiill CONTROL me?"

"yeah * pretty much *|"

This seemed laughable, crazy even. Against a troll with mind control Ardata was the obvious victor in this situation, even with how difficult teals tended to be, she had all the power. She could make her drive her anywhere, use her a a shield, make her a mindless slave. And much as heartfelt speeches went to persuade her, this girl was obviously inept in all graceful speaking. But it was the indifference she spoke with that made her really offended, this girl needed to be taken down a peg.

Ardata's fingers twitch with a light energy as she reddies herself for a mental assault. A wry, grin spreading across her face as she says.

"iiin what world do you thiiink such a preposterous iiidea would work?"

She reaches her mind out towards the teal, already knowing the difficulties handling such a high blood caste. It won't be easy per say to directly control her, but she certainly can stand the challenge. The troll, now looking somewhat irritated by Ardata's masterful speeches, gives her side eye.

"Alternia * bitch *|"

She moves to throw the red container at her, Ardata reflexively reaches out her mind. She latches on and begins to move her left hand in order to bludgeon herself with the object in question... 

But nothing moves...

She can feel it, the tension and strain on her arm as it moves in a perfect arch. The small change in pressure as momentum is transferred to the object. But she can't do anything. It reminds her of the times her husktop got a virus and it wouldn't respond, infuriating at best and terrifying at worst.

It seems to fall into the later at first but as soon as the item collided with her face, the former is all she can feel. It's thrown with enough force for her to question whether she is actively being murdered, the impact leaving her with a cheek coloured deeply blue. She reels back, a shocked expression littering her face.

" w-hat...  
WHAT DIIID YOU DO TO ME!!! "

"I used * my insurance  
Just in case * you decided * to control me  
Which considering your record * was more of a When than if *|" 

"YOU WHAT!!!???"

Ardata tries to lunge herself at her newly realised captor. It proves utterly ineffectual, partly because she has basically no strength in her severely damaged body and partly because she has never done a physical activity in her life. Instead, she uses the small amount of footing she gained from this action to lightly strangle her. This again fails because, as it turns out, the lady in front of her is both capable of moving out of the way, and is extremely jacked. She demonstrates this by mirroring Ardatas actions with much more successful results.

With a sufficient amount of air wrested from her wind pipes, the stranger concedes as Ardata goes limp in her arms. She places her back, and takes the silence as an opportunity to retrieve a small blue canister similar in size and shape to the previous red one. 

"Its * an expensive and hard to find drug * I used on you *|"

She pauses for a few annoyingly dramatic moments.

"But * there is an antidote *|"

She holds the canister gently in the palm of her hand, waving it around in a balancing act just to taunt her. Ardata, still lightly heaving, gazes at the canister with an unquestionable conviction to its contents. It is her hope, her only chance of getting any semblance of control over the situation.

She is so transfixed on the item in question that she doesn't register the familiar whirring sound. So it comes as a bit of a surprise when the canister in question is chucked outside the window like a piece of loose garbage. 

Ardata gapes for a solid ten seconds in still horror trying to comprehend. Why? Why!!! All the savage teal seems to do in this time is smile smuggly.

"Ok * now here comes the fun decision * you have to make  
Red * or * blue?  
Fight with me * or leave with your powers *|"

The voice she uses isn't the same as before. Her tone is airy, controlled, somewhat condescending and posh. It's a weird choice which has Ardata puzzled over for a few brain damaged seconds. When it finally hits her, she feels slightly embarrassed but mostly annoyed. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Are you seriiiously doiiing this?"

"Yeah * I figured you might want it explained * in a format you're familiar with *|"

"This iiis plagariiism!!!"

"On * no  
So * sad  
Too * bad  
Decide * now *|" 

God damn this girl was cruel! How could she do this to a higher caste like herself? The brute! The… ok she needs to get a hold of herself for a second to think of this- but then, oh then! She will get her back!!!

First things first, those options. Though the wording implied the antidote was outside, it wasn't outright stated. She did this trick before on an olive who was looking for a key to stop a timer. The more blood the olive had placed into a cylinder the more a small key sized box floated to the top. Of course it hit her hard when she found out the contents of the box was a salt shaker. That was a rather gory phase of her life, when she thought her lusus was going to die of starvation...

Still the concept applied in this situation.

"So iiis iiit possiiible for you to descriiibe each contaiiiner's functiiion?"

The teal pulls herself out of direct view by leaning back against the front seat before raising her arms behind her head in an uninterested pose.

"I'm not * telling you anything *|"

"Any hiiints?  
iii always had hiiints"

"No * you didn't *|"

"No iii diiidn't"

Damn why was she so good at making death traps!!!

But this was fine! Everything was just FINE!

She just needed to stick to the most logical assumptions, think of possible tricks which would hamper her in this scenario, and think of a way to gain control of the situation. Easy.

Whatever was inside the canister by her feet couldn't be poisonous. She was going to be live bait in a crazy plan and her compliance would be nothing but favourable. If opened it though she was not sure if it would useful to her. Could it be something that would keep her under the teals control? A punishment for no other reason than inconveniencing her for a few seconds. She did have a habit of doing that in her show... But still!!!!!!!!

Perhaps the implied meaning of that riddle was she would get to leave with her powers by helping. Whereas fighting for control would leave her with nothing. That certainly had an interesting consequence to it but Ardata was a little against the backwards moral that would tell to young impressionable trolls. 

On the other hand leaving a high blood alone in the dessert even with powers was a risky move for someone who intended her to stay alive. It might be possible that she is not as isolated as the troll seems to imply. If she were to leave it would definitely be favourable to give her a fighting chance rather than risk a useful asset especially with all that 'expensive poison' in her. Plus it would be a lot safer to not give Ardata the chance to use her powers in the same vicinity as her. Over all this seemed like the logical progression that made the most sense. However, that was the original assumption. And those are always wrong.

Perhaps both of them contained the antidote or neither? It was never outright stated that an antidote was part of the equation. For gods sake this was fucking difficult. 

Ardata taps her head furiously, beating against the numb ache of a headache she's acquiring from this useless exercise. She practically feels like pulling out her own hair and using it as a makeshift noose!!!

"Times * up *|"

"Wha-"

The lady points a fucking gun at her. Ardata has no clue what grade or style of weapon it is, but she can bet pretty highly that there is some sort of silencer installed on it. Even though they are in the middle of nowhere something tells her this lady likes discretion. 

Ardata stares down the barrel cautiously, but not fearfully. She needs to be alive, but that doesn't mean she needs to be in one piece.

"Faiiir enough.  
iii have made my choiiice"

"No * you haven't *|"

No she hasn't. But she can't say that, that would be an extra bullet in her side. She's never made a rash decision in her life, but today is a day for new experiences she guesses.

Ardata grabs the canister by her feet and waves it as mockingly as possible in her hand. Hopefully giving off a disinterested veneer towards this whole situation.

"Have iii suffiiiciiiently met your expectatiiions of me?"

"Nope * you were far worse * than I could ever imagine  
Now * get out of my car *|"

"But-"

"No buts * no questions * just get out *|" 

She clicks her revolver into place. Ardata complies as best she can, scrambling for the handle, dropping her canister in the process. The door flies open before she can reach to grab it, letting her face plant into the crusty clay ground. She spends a solid 5 seconds trying to reorientate herself before she hears the tell tell slam of a door and the roar of a scuttle buggie engine.

And then the stranger drives off. Ardata doesn't even try to run and throw anymore of her dignity away. She just stares at it as it picks up trails of dust on the horizon. She is so warped up in this shocked gazing that she almost doesn't spot the red fleck hurtling towards her. She moves as best out the way as she can and shields herself while waiting for the collision to occur.

When a bang is eventually heard she wearily gets up to investigate. It's just as she expected, though slightly dented on impact, the other canister...

What was even the point in all this? Her decision didn't matter? Why go through all the build up and props for nothing! This was useless! Unseemly! Unsatisfactory! She didn't even get the last word!!!

"Pervert my own desiiigns!!!  
Tarniiish my reputatiiion!!!  
Humiiiliiiate me for no fuckiiing reason!!!"

She screams it as best she can go the rusty void around her, uncaring to the condition of her lungs. She kicks the dirt, the shrubs, the anything!!! letting the anger overtake her in a violent haze.

"iii'm comiiing for your fuckiiing ass!!!"

Unfortunately in all the prissy feral rage Ardata forgets how weak and frail her body is. It takes one misplaced swing to knock her onto her back, winding her from speach.

All she can do is stare at the night sky, as she breathes in small breaths. There are no constellations or stars that she can see. The moons that hung above her are also not visible save for some vague greens and pinks which lined some of the prevailing clouds. It was nothing as far as her eyes could see.

Ardata's emotions flare with a ferocity she did not often experience. She felt trapped, suffocated and undeniably afraid. Because in that conversation there was one thing that teal has gotten right, she can't go anywhere, she has no one to turn to. 

She is alone.

What could she do? She was lost in a desert with no allies and nothing but her bloody ragged clothing to keep her protected. 

Nothing except...

Ardata reaches into her pockets desperately wishing to any force that through all the abuse she's suffered today her palmhusk was left unharmed. Her palm glides over a slightly damp surface and she pulls it out immediately to inspect. Though the screen is slightly cracked and the fluid leaking, the faint flickering display greets her with opening arms.

A giddy smile crosses her face with feverish delight. She could look up her location, find secluded areas to hide out. Make a new account, Build a new identity, live a new life. She was smart enough to figure out the details, She was smart enough to do anything. After all she was the great Ardata, No one was as cultured as her, No one would understand their situation quite like her. She could rule an empire of she put her mind to it!!

Her eyes scan the blinking screen for a search bar, and as quick as her numb fingers can, she slides into gps. This was her saving grace, her ticket to clarity, her only hope.

…

No signal.

She presses the screen down to her forehead gritting her teeth tightly. If it weren't for her dehydration she would be attempting to hold back tears. Quietly she whispers to herself.

"This is going to be a long night."


End file.
